


April Fools!

by KittyleFay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, Gay Billy Hargrove, Holy shit a fic without smut!, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyleFay/pseuds/KittyleFay
Summary: Billy is relentless when it comes to pranks on April Fool's Day. One year, Steve plots his revenge.





	April Fools!

Billy takes April Fools seriously. Steve saw to this when they moved in together. The first prank was when Billy offered to make Steve coffee in the morning, only to make it with salt instead of sugar. Barely an hour later, Steve went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before work, only to find himself brushing with foot cream instead of toothpaste, which Billy thought was hilarious. Billy then made Steve lunch for work, which seemed sweet until he opened his lunch to find a toy cockroach in his sandwich. This carried on all day and continued to carry on throughout the years.

This year, he plots his revenge. 

“Babe,” he says that very morning. “I was just on the phone with Nancy. She’s pregnant.”

Billy doesn’t really think much of Nancy, especially after she broke Steve’s heart on Halloween all those years ago, so he just shrugs. “Okay.”

“Jonathan’s not the father.”

“Oh…um, shit? Poor Jonathan.”

“I am.”

That’s when Billy’s eyes widen. “W-what?”

“I’m sorry, Billy, it was an accident.”

“An accident!? What, you tripped and her vagina broke your fall?”

“It was one night! We were drunk! It didn’t mean anything! I’m so sorry, babe!”

Steve tries to hold Billy. He wants kiss him and make it all better but is pushed away. Billy’s eyes are burning when he marches towards the phone.

“What are you doing?” Steve asks.

“I’m calling Nancy,” Billy growls. “I’ve got a word with that little slut.”

“No, Billy, don’t! I can explain.”

But it’s too late. The phone on the other line is already ringing. Billy is shaking until he hears a sweet voice saying: “Hello?”

“Is it true?” he asks. 

“Billy?” 

Billy growls. He could grab the little bitch by the throat if he could. “Yes, it’s me. Is it true?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you play the innocent with me, princess, I know that you slept with my boyfriend and I know that you’re pregnant. Now, I’m gonna ask one more time: Is it true?”

Nancy’s voice gets weaker on the other end. That bitch has the nerve to cry after what she did? “Yes,” she sobs. “It’s true. I’m so sorry!”

“Jesus, how could you do this to me? How could you do this to _Jonathan?”_

Nancy sniffles. “I really am sorry, Billy, but I’ve actually talked to Jonathan about it and he’s taken it pretty well and we’ve agreed to keep the baby. He’s going to play the father. You and Steve don’t even have to be a part of her life.”

“Her?” Shit, how far along is she? 

“Yes, it’s a girl. I just found out yesterday and I was even thinking of names. Her first name will be April and her middle name will be Fool.”

Billy furrows his brow until he looks over to Steve, whose face is red as a beet and his shoulders are shaking, holding his mouth to keep from laughing. He can even hear Nancy snickering on the phone. “You bastard!”

“April Fools!”


End file.
